


John's Lucky Gift

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift from a past case brings out the love between the Consulting Detective and his partner. This is a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Lucky Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble.

John was sitting in his arm chair, reading the daily paper in the flat that he shares with his lover, Sherlock, They have been boyfriends for about a few months now. John was home but Sherlock was out. Most likely, on one of his deduction

sprees. Suddenly, John heard a door open. He put his magazine down and turned around. It was Sherlock, who was taking off his coat and scarf, hanging it up on the coat rack. “

“Welcome home, Sherlock.” John said.

“Thanks.” Sherlock said, bending over to the side of the table were he was standing.  
“So? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” Sherlock asked.

“Not really.” John said.

“Oh okay.” Sherlock answered. As John turned around to read the paper again, Sherlock walked over to John.

“Sherlock?” John turned and asked. He felt something in his lap. He looked down and saw a bag with some Chinese symbols on it. John looked at the bag for a few seconds.

“What is this?” John asked.

“John, do remember the shop we went to during one of our investigations?” Sherlock asked. For a second, John was confused and then it suddenly hit him.

“The one with the pendant?” John asked.  
“Yep. I was in that area and stopped in the shop. ...I got you something. Sherlock answered.

“He bought me a gift?! Out of the blue?” John asked. He looked inside the bag as Sherlock smiled with delight.

“I hope he likes it.” Sherlock thought, nervously. He look at John as he lifted his gift out of the bag. John looked at it and teared up. It was one of the lucky cats that the shop keep talked about when they were there the first time.

“Oh, Sherlock.” John said.

“Do you like it?” Sherlock asked.  
“No. I love it. Thank you, Sherlock.” John said. He held one of Sherlock's hands and kissed it. He put it on the side table and got up from the chair.

“You're welcome, John.” Sherlock replied. John walked over Sherlock and hugged him.

“I love you.” John said. Sherlock looked down at John and wrapped his arms his lover. He held John closer to him and a tear fell down his cheek.

“I love you, too.” Sherlock said back, then kissed him the top of the head. When they let go, Sherlock held John's hands and they looked at at each other. Sherlock and John walked to the kitchen to make some tea. When John was filling up the tea kettle, Sherlock was getting the tea out of the cabinet. After John made the tea, they back in to the living area to relax. They put the tea down on the table in front of them, sat on the couch together and cuddled. Since living together and becoming lovers, Sherlock has opened up more inside and out since he has known John.

“Sherlock?” John asked.

“Yes, darling?” Sherlock asked back. John always blushed when Sherlock called him named like that, even after 3 months of dating.

“You know you're amazing, right? You solve murders with ease. Take risks that could get you killed or murdered....but always survive. You are truly brave and intelligent, Sherlock. You are very lucky.” John told him. Sherlock looked at John and caressed his cheeks in the palm of his hands.

“Well, I must be because I have you by my side, John.” Sherlock replied. John lifted up his head and kissed Sherlock's right cheek. Sherlock looked at John and kissed him back and John giggled silently. Sherlock held John in his arms, tight but not too tight.

“I'm so happy that you are in my life, John. You're MY hero. Not only you saved countless lives when you were in the war, you saved mine many times. ….I'm the one who owes you so much. I know I can be a bit of an arse and aggravating at times. I am human though many people do not think that I am at all. You understand me so well. I do not know where I would be right now if you weren't in my life. ..Love you John.” Sherlock said. John snuggled up against Sherlock. John looked over at his gift.

“Sherlock?” John suddenly piped up.

“Yes” Sherlock replied.

“Just like the gift you got me, luck brought us together. Well, actually, Mike that brought us together but still. ...Ah...I'm just babbling on.” John said.

“Actually, I agree with you about luck/Mike bringing us together. I need to thank him for that when I see him next time.” Sherlock told John.

“Same here.” John said. As Sherlock went to get his cup of tea, he rubbed John's head. He took and sip and went back to cuddling his lover. This lasted for about 30 minutes.

“You getting hungry, John?” Sherlock asked John all of a sudden. John's stomach growled right after Sherlock asked the question.

“I'll take that as a yes, then.” Sherlock answered back. John shook his head yes. John and Sherlock got up from the couch and grabbed their coats. They headed downstairs and out the door (after saying good evening to Mrs. Hudson). As they were walking, John felt something grab his hand. He looked down quickly. It was Sherlock's left had, holding John's hand. John looked at Sherlock, who was smiling at John. John held Sherlock's hand tighter and kept walking to go eat dinner.

As they stopped in front of the door, Sherlock leaned over and kissed John.

“Will ever get tired of me telling you that I love you?” Sherlock asked. John kissed Sherlock back and smiled.

“Never.” John answered. Sherlock smiled and hugged John. Then he opened the door and they headed in the restaurant to go eat.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
